There is a search service wherein latitude and longitude are collected and managed as position information of mobile devices or facilities or the like to perform search as to the position information. The mobile devices mentioned here are in-vehicle devices, cellular phones, tablet-type terminals, or the like. The mobile devices are principally movable terminals having a communication function taking advantage of a mobile communication network, or devices or persons carrying such a terminal. Examples of the contents of the search service include a service such as search for a mobile group included in a certain range (e.g., within a facility) disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-41189.